


after hours

by majoramort



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: (un)ironic use of the word princess, Anakin being a tease, Cock Warming, F/M, Fluff, Porn with Feelings, Smut, just a little bit, yeah ❤️
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:48:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27804859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majoramort/pseuds/majoramort
Summary: It’s been a long day. Like, a long damn day. But you don’t think you’re so tired that you’d be able to hallucinate, and especially not hallucinate Anakin Skywalker taking a bubble bath.or: bathtub time + teasing + shivering cold = literally just loving sex
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 66





	after hours

**Author's Note:**

> q: will i ever stop writing bathtub fics?  
> a: no. 
> 
> enjoy :)

“Are you taking… a bath?” 

It’s been a long day. Like, a long damn day. But you don’t think you’re so tired that you’d be able to hallucinate, and especially not hallucinate Anakin Skywalker taking a  _ bubble  _ bath. But from where you stand, leaning against the door to his small refresher, he most definitely is. 

It’s dimly lit in the room, and Anakin glares at you from his bubbly prison. Dressed in your own nightclothes and a robe, you’d just snuck through the halls of the Jedi Temple and let yourself into his quarters. This wasn’t the first time you’d ever done this, but it was absolutely the funniest sight you’d ever seen after seeking him out in the middle of the night.

“And what about it?” He asks defensively. He’s so stupidly cute like this that you almost trip and fall when you try to walk over to him. He grabs your wrist once you’re close enough, yanking you down to your knees so that he can pull you over the side of the tub into a kiss. It’s hot, being Anakin and all, but you’re still laughing too hard at him for it to deepen into anything more. Realizing this, he pulls away from you and feigns offense.

“Ani, no, baby. Come back,” you plead jokingly, reaching out for his face with your hands, pursing your lips to make mock kissy-noises at him. “Please?” You keep your voice soft and low, just enough so that he knows you genuinely  _ do _ want to kiss him, but sometimes have a hard time taking things seriously. 

“Fine,” he mutters before he lets you briefly kiss him again. You sink down to sit in a crisscrossed position, folding your arms on the ledge of the tub to rest your chin on. 

“Not a good day, huh?” With Anakin, it’s pretty easy to tell when he’s been through it– at least for you. You’ve been around him for a while now, been sneaking in private nights with him for long enough to know which of his sighs mean tired and which mean frustrated. You decide judiciously that tonight’s are a mix of both.

“Not very, no,” he breathes out. “I’m just so  _ tired _ . This mission… It was supposed to be a lot easier than it was. Nobody was working as a unit on this one. I don’t know what’s going on with everybody.” He brings a hand out of the water to run over his face, and you suppress a small giggle again. 

“Is that something that needs to be solved tonight?” You find yourself asking him this frequently. Sometimes Anakin just needs someone to tell him that he’s allowed to just… not think about things for a night. You spend so much time and energy trying to remind him of this fact. Not because he makes you, or you feel obligated. But because you feel– you feel something for him that runs deeper than these late-night escapades. 

You only hope he feels it, too. 

“No, it’s not.” His flesh hand rests over his eyes, holding them closed. “Thank you.” You nod slowly even though he can’t see you. 

“Is there anything I can do to help?”

Anakin is silent for a moment, and you take the few beats while he can’t see you to ogle him. You trace a water droplet with your eyes as it falls from his neck, descending down his bare chest, and into the water. You know he’s exasperated tonight, but you can’t help it. You drag your gaze back up to him as he turns his head to face you. 

“Do you want to get in here?” He asks it so simply, as if he didn’t just invite you into a bath. With him. Naked. For a few seconds inside your brain, there is pure static. “You don’t have to,” he follows up when you don’t respond. Every damn time he makes a move like this, every time he flips whatever switch it is that turns on that ineffable charm he possesses, it makes something deep inside you flutter shamelessly. Which is why you wordlessly rise to your feet and unclasp your outer robe, letting it drop down at your feet. 

Anakin inhales sharply, taking in your newly exposed skin. You aren’t naked by any stretch of the word, but there’s a lot more skin showing than there was a few seconds ago. You knew more or less what you were coming for here tonight, and had gone with a set of pajamas consisting of a pair of silk pants and a thin, lacy tank top.

Toeing off your slippers, you decide to give him a little  _ show  _ as a small reward for being such a strong and handsome Jedi– an inside joke between the two of you that never fails to crack you up and make him roll his eyes. You snake your fingers slowly under the hem of your shirt, holding intense eye contact with him as a smirk plays on your lips. Anakin lets his head fall back against the wall, sizing you up and down. You suspect that he doesn’t think you’ll actually go through with it, and it’s that thought that gives you the extra boost you need. 

In a series of fluid motions, you pull your shirt up over your head, freeing your hardening nipples to the chilled air of Anakin’s quarters. Before you can lose your momentum, you also shove your pants down and kick them aside next to your top. 

Which reveals your surprise for the night as you stand before the most powerful Jedi in the Order: you didn’t wear any underwear tonight. 

Nope. Zero. Not at all.

And he’s seen you naked before, so it really shouldn’t be that big of a deal. But to be like this for him with  _ intention _ , well. It has the desired effect that you imagined when you ditched your panties back in your own room.

“You– fuck. You  _ kill _ me,” Anakin groans, subtly shifting over towards you. With a firmly placed hand on his shoulder, you push him back down into the bathtub where he was trying to raise up from. 

“None of that, Ani,” you tease, carefully dipping one toe into the tub to test it. To your inner delight, the water is warm and inviting, and you gingerly step in, avoiding his legs. You sink down into the tub before your nerves can get the best of you.

Anakin got an eyeful, so you consider your job done. It’s relaxation time for the both of you now. Something about the heat of the water and the muted floral scent radiating from it is just calling to you, rearranging your priorities for the night. Yes. Right now is bathtime. You can think about seducing him later.

You sink back into his open arms, feeling his wet skin sliding against yours. He lets you situate into his chest and rest your head on his shoulder, bracketing your body with his legs. The bubbles almost overtake you, your head and neck being the only things sticking out as Anakin moves to wrap his arms around your waist. He doesn’t move near your breasts– not in a sexual way, not  _ yet _ , you hope– because both of you are content and know that you’re just in desperate need of some time in each other’s presence. 

A kiss is pressed into your shoulder lovingly, and you close your eyes when a sudden wave of sleepiness threatens to wash over you.

“So… where exactly did you get the stuff for a bubble bath?” You ask, breaking the calm silence. With your eyes closed, you don’t see it coming when he splashes soapy water onto your face. “Hey, what the- what the hell Ani,” you break out between bouts of laughter. 

You  _ absolutely  _ cannot let him win, and you splash him back immediately before he throws his hands up in the air in surrender. “I concede,” he says, laughing with you. You turn just enough to be able to look him in the eyes. 

“Oh? The great  _ General _ Anakin Skywalker concedes to  _ me?  _ I’m honored and humbled to accept,” you say, holding a hand up to your heart to portray your completely  _ real _ politeness.

It draws his stare down to your own chest, to where you’re sitting up and out of the water, exposing your breasts to him. He’s… entranced by them, a fact that travels straight to your core. You poke him gently in the cheek, snapping him out of his trance. 

“Sex later. Relaxation time now,” you joke, melting back against him. He folds back around you in a secure embrace, this time around your shoulders. You feel a real, human thumb stroking the tops of one of your arms. 

“Okay, hotshot. If you didn’t want sex  _ now,  _ then why did you come here without underwear?” He asks, lowering his lips to your ears and dropping his voice with each word. And you can feel it. You can one hundred percent feel it. The pressure, the weight of it. The sensation. How it’s getting harder and harder with each passing second. The way his cock is beginning to strain against your lower back. From the way he’s ever so slightly pressing it up against you, he must know that you know. He has to be doing it on purpose. It’s tempting, so tempting, but you won’t let him win yet. So you elect to ignore it. For now.

“That was before I knew you were going to offer me a bubble bath,” you sigh, slipping further down under the water. “Which, by the way, you never told me where you found.”

“The bubble bath store,” he states bluntly. He doesn’t even change his tone from before, just says it deadpan. You can’t decide if you want to slap your palm against your face or cry laughing, and you let out a drawn-out sigh. 

“Fine, keep your secrets.” You let your eyes flicker closed again. Obviously  _ someone  _ is not going to let you unwind like you both deserve to, and you’re just going to have to accept it.

So the game is on. 

Your hands find their own way to his thighs where you let them rest softly, stretching out your own legs before bringing them in closer to your body, the tops just barely peeking out above the bubbles. 

“So what did you get up to today,” Anakin mutters, and you groan earnestly.

“I was on my feet all morning after being woken up for special training at the crack of fucking dawn. Could’ve killed everyone easily from rage alone.”

“I’m sorry,” he says against your skin. Your hair is slightly damp as he moves it aside to gain better access, kissing gently from behind your ear to the base of your neck. 

“It’s okay. I slept all afternoon,” you admit. 

“But you’re so sleepy now,” he chuckles, leaning his face into your hair to take in the sweet scent of your shampoo.  _ That’s what you think, Anakin. _

“Because you’re comfy,” you say, snuggling back into him. You feel his cock twitch. It’s barely noticeable, you probably wouldn’t even have felt it if you weren’t looking out for it. But you were. 

Score one for you. 

“You’re always welcome here.” 

There are a million things you want to say.  _ I always want to be here. I know. Thank you.  _

“I could stay here forever,” you whisper, turning to nestle your face into his neck, running your hands along his thighs. 

He breathes softly, lifting you up and down slightly with each cycle. “We’re going to have to get out eventually.”

You feel your resolve beginning to break. While you had generally just set out to relax Anakin, to get his mind off of battle tactics and war strategy for once, you had accidentally gotten yourself– and him, but that was a bit more purposeful– really fucking turned on. If you didn’t like messing with him so much, you’d have been done for from the second you stepped into the tub. But you’re stronger than this. 

You are. You  _ are.  _ You…. are?

You become less certain as he drops his arms from their hold around your shoulders to rest on the tops of your knees. 

“No, I think we can stay like this forever if we want,” you protest.

He doesn’t give you a verbal response. All you’re dignified with is a low and rumbling  _ hmm _ as he drops his hands below the water to caress your inner thighs and you take a moment to thank the Maker for whoever invented waterproof robotic hands. The feeling of him against you, hardening still behind your back, and touching you methodically at the same time… It’s almost too much for you. 

His hands begin to snake lower, and then you realize. This little game of yours, he’s playing it too. His teasing and flirting antics, the way he’s been making his prominent erection known to you, it’s purposeful. He’s trying to tease  _ you. _

You can’t say that you didn’t start it, though.

Once you come back into clarity, his wandering hands have already found their way down your legs to the crease where your thigh meets your torso, beginning to ascend upwards. Your own breathing is giving you away, already having increased to a heaviness that you absolutely  _ did not _ agree to. Your chest heaves underneath the cover of the bubbles and you burrow your face deeper into his neck, shutting your eyes tightly. 

“Is this okay?” He asks softly, immediately being met with a nod. 

Okay. He’s getting  _ dangerously _ close to winning the Great Teasing War–

Your thoughts slip away into ecstasy as his hands slide up simultaneously, each one cupping a breast. He just takes a moment for himself, running his thumbs up and across your sensitive nipples, slick and soft from the bath. You feel his cheek bearing down against the top of your head, how his dick is throbbing against your back now. You’re acutely aware as his flesh hand leaves its position, sneaking down to the apex of your legs.

You can’t lie. You’ve been underwater for… shit, you don’t even know at this point. Things are not exactly  _ optimized _ for this down there right now, but when he reaches down into your heat and flicks one finger against your waiting clit, you just. 

You forfeit whatever this was. This little game between the two of you is immediately forfeit as you tilt your head up to his face, gripping his thighs and whining, “A _ nakin.”  _

He repeats your name back to you slowly, intensely. You feel your toes curl at the sensation of his voice.    


“I think we need to take this to the bedroom,” he chokes. 

“I think you’re right,” you agree, all the while inching your legs further apart, pushing up into his one finger to find some sort of friction. Anakin realizes what you’re doing and pulls his hands away swiftly, causing you to whine at the sudden loss of contact. 

“Go. I’ll be right behind you,” he says, massaging your shoulders gently. And you all but hop out of the tub– just barely stopping to wring your hair from where it had gotten wet in the bath and dry yourself quickly with a towel. In the few steps back into his room you hear him getting out to drain the tub, feeling his eyes follow your bare body as you exit. 

His quarters are modest– just a small room with a low-lying bed and an area for meditation. As a Jedi there’s no need for many possessions, but he keeps a few posters and starfighter models strewn over the meager surfaces. 

It’s dark in here tonight. He doesn’t have any lights on and the only illumination comes from the slightly cracked blinds, letting the glow of nighttime on Coruscant filter in. Outside of the bathroom, though, it’s fucking cold. Without the humidity from the hot water, you’re quickly shivering. 

You really should’ve made sure you didn’t get your damn hair wet. 

As much as you want to wait for him all laid out in a sexy pose, you just can’t. In a split decision, you dive into his bed and pull the covers up all the way to your chin. Your skin is chilled and you feel like an awkward creature all curled up in his bed, just jittering and cold as the light in the refresher turns off and his silhouette is framed in the door. 

Your face is barely visible and you can barely even see him as he quietly asks, “Why are you under there, princess?” The term of endearment is not lost on you, but you’re still shivering too hard to do anything about it yet. 

“It’s cold as shit,” you say through chattering teeth. Anakin chuckles and lifts the edge of the covers up, unintentionally letting a wave of cold air flood over you. Mercifully, he drops it and slides into bed next to you, pulling you to him. He’s fucking  _ warm, _ much to your annoyance. “I see you’re not bothered by it,” you jab. 

“M’sorry,” he soothes, laying on his back and letting you roll over to slot against his side. 

The thing that you appreciate most about your relationship with Anakin is how  _ easy _ it is to be with him. He can be sexy and hot and heavy, but he’s always able to slow things down and just  _ be _ with you when you need him. There’s never any pressures or expectations with him. Somehow, you both understand what the other needs and wants. You’re allowed to be yourself with him. 

And right now yourself is cold.

Anakin is rubbing heat back into your arms, softly making circles on your skin. It takes you until your teeth aren’t clacking against each other anymore to remember that you’re both completely naked and that you’re curled up with one of your legs hiked up over his thighs, which absolutely cannot be comfortable for him in any way. Not with the erection he was sporting just a few minutes ago.

You angle your face up to him, reaching one hand out from under your cocoon to brush against his cheek. His eyes meet yours, your vision having adjusted to the dark. You drink in the blue of them, how he presses his cheek against your hand, covering it with his own so that it doesn’t get cold while it’s outside of the covers. You’re able to scoot up just fractionally, just enough to where you can bring your lips to his.

He meets you halfway, softly catching your mouth. He tastes sweet without being overbearing, his tongue coming out to brush against your lip, deepening the kiss until you’re entangled. His body heat steadily thaws you out, filling up your little bubble under the covers until you can feel your toes again. When he catches your neck with his hand, you feel it trickle down to your pussy and hum indelicately. 

“Are we done teasing?” He asks, pulling away from you. Through cracked eyes, you can see the small smirk dancing on his lips, the way that he’s still flirting with you. 

“Yes,” you whisper. “We’re done teasing.”

And this. This is where the  _ real _ fun begins.

Pulling you back into a kiss, Anakin moves his hand from your face, readjusting to lay on his side. His size overtakes you, blocking out the light from the window so that all you can see is him. Without missing a beat, his hand finds a new home on the crest of your hip, splaying his fingers across the leg that you’ve hoisted up across him. 

The heat has returned to your body by now in full force. You can’t be sure how much of it was from him in general and how much of it is from what he’s doing with his hands, but your skin is sticky and You pull your mouth from his gradually, nudging him to raise his chin so that you can butterfly kisses against the column of his throat. 

But Anakin is not to be outdone, and slips his arm between your bodies, descending lower and lower until he finds you, already dripping and slick against your thighs. You feel his gulp, the way his jaw clenches in response to how wet you are. 

“Already, princess?” He rasps. 

“Do you absolutely have to call me that, Ani?” You protest, secretly preening at it. He mostly just says it to mess with you, and you’ve never given him the satisfaction of letting him know how you really feel about it. 

He just groans in response, dragging one finger from the bottom of your cunt to where your clit waits for him to find it again, eliciting a whimper from you. 

“Oh, you like that, hmm?” He already knows the answer, is already intimately familiar with your body, but is also familiar with the way his voice gets you riled up. He doesn’t wait for an answer though, instead beginning to circle his fingers against your clit lightly, pushing back against the way your hips shove forward to him. The resulting effect is ethereal, and your eyes flutter closed as your walls clench around nothing. 

“Ani, please,” you plead, grabbing onto his bicep under the covers and wrapping an arm around the back of his neck to pull him closer still. 

He obeys your request, his finger dropping down to tease your entrance before he seems to remember that you agreed to be done with that for the night. At the first push of his finger into you, you release a long and high-pitched sigh that bounds off of the walls. 

Anakin gives it to you slowly, fingering you open and using your twitches to guide his movements. When you raise your hips off of the bed with a whine, trying desperately to get a deeper angle, he lets loose a laugh that says  _ okay, okay, I’m getting there. _

He pulls out his single digit and replaces it with two. You can’t even hold yourself together anymore, just letting a full moan loose into the air as he rocks his fingers in and out of you, your wetness soaking his hands. But you need more. So much more. Your pussy takes a mind of its own, clamping down on his hand and trying to push your clit up to gain friction against the palm of his hand. 

“Do you need more?” He asks, not stopping the way he’s stroking inside of you. 

“If you don’t mind,” you say with bated breath. 

“You know I never do,” he says, removing his fingers from you. You want to protest again before he rolls you over onto your back, hands bracing on your knees as he slips his own under your thighs, spreading your legs wide. You still feel exposed, even under the covers where he couldn’t possibly see you. The air you’ve trapped under the covers washes over your burning heat, highlighting the sensation of your dripping pussy. 

Anakin leans down low, pressing his forehead into the pillow by the side of your head. You can feel your nipples dragging against his chest with each of your breaths, interlocking your hand with one of his when it braces on the other side of you. 

With his metal hand, he reaches down below the covers again. You silently wish for a split second that he’s going to give you his fingers again, but instead feel the stutter of his body as he pumps his cock in his hand. 

Your eyes close peacefully. You know what’s coming, and relax the muscles in your legs to get them open wider for him, situating your hips so that your pussy is up and ready for him. 

When you feel his cock spreading your lips, it’s the only sensation in the entire world. His dick is… perfect. The weight of it settles against you as he glides it through your wetness, the throbbing head rubbing against your clit with each upstroke. You can feel every ridge and vein of it, thick and hot, rubbing against you.

You want to live in this moment forever, just letting him use your aching pussy to slick up his cock to get it ready to push into you. 

His movements slow to a miserable pace. It’s like living in heaven and hell at the same time, and you’ll never get enough of it. His lips are feather-light against your ear as he smooths your hair away. 

“Do you want me to stretch this pussy open now?” He asks lowly. 

“Fuck, Anakin,” you say. Shit. Shit. Shitshit _ shit. _ “You can’t just say things like that.” You could come from listening to his voice alone. 

“Is that a  _ yes?” _ He clearly wants to be a little bit of a shit tonight, but it just makes you smile fondly and raise your hips further up against him. 

“Mmmmyes,” you moan. 

“Good girl,” he says. The energy in the room has completely shifted. Before, you were eager to tease each other, to get a rise and see how far you could push the sexy banter. This– this is different. Something deeper. Something more personal. 

The head of his cock rests against your entrance, precum dribbling out as he gives himself a few more strokes. He presses his hips forward, giving you the first few inches slowly. 

“Fuck, Anakin. I–Fuck,” you say aloud. 

“I’m working on that,” he teases back. You would whack him on his stupid head if you didn’t think he would stop his pace altogether just to get you back. 

His cock breaks you open slowly, pulling out just a bit and then pushing further in with each thrust of his hips. It’s taken a while for you to get good at taking him– the first few times were challenges, to say the least– but now you long for the feeling of him.

He kisses your face gently, and you soon realize as your breath evens out to match the roll of his hips that you’re finally taking all of him. You’re torn between just wanting to lay like this forever and wanting to ask him to  _ please move, please _ . He makes the decision for you, though, and you wrap yourself around the back of his neck as he continues fucking in and out of you, his arms shaking slightly from holding back a faster pace. 

Anakin was right, though– with each of his movements your cunt is stretched further and further, wrapping tightly around him. You’re absolutely throbbing and you know he has to be able to feel it. The sounds of him rocking in and out of you are obscene, and a blush rises to your face at them. Just to test him, you purposefully clench down as tight as you can go. 

The moan he lets out is absolutely sinful. 

Evidently Anakin has given up on his slow and languishing pace. A hot kiss is pressed into your mouth, his lips and tongue burning scorching against you with his ferocity. The soft ends of his hair tickle your face in contrast with the quick way he hooks his hands under your knees and pushes them up towards your face, keeping them spread open for him as you angle your hips to let him get a deeper angle. 

“Is this what you came here for tonight?” He asks as he picks up the pace, finding that spot inside of you that makes you yell out and pounding against it. “You came here for this cock?”

“Came here for you, Anakin,” you respond through whines and moans, squeezing your eyes closed. 

“Maker, you’re tight. S’perfect. Fit perfectly around me.”

His cock is impossibly hard as it plunges into you, fucking deeper than he’s been… maybe ever. Your eyes are still closed and you miss the way that he stares down at you, taking in the bounce of your breasts with each of his thrusts and the way your pussy is split open on him. 

When one of his hands leaves its place on your legs to massage your screaming clit, you know you’re done for. 

“Shit, Anakin- That’s. Fuck, keep doing  _ that _ ,” you stumble out. 

“Glady, princess,” Anakin complies with a toothy grin. He leans down to your ear once again, nuzzling against you with his nose. “Remind me again who you’re squirming like this for?”

“You, Anakin,  _ shit.”  _ While he knows that you have an affinity for his voice, you also know that he loves when you tell him that you’re all his. 

“That’s right, princess.” You know he’s coming undone, drawing closer to his finish from the way his thrusts become uneven. You’re getting closer, too, impossibly closer. It’s like skirting on the edge of a cliff without knowing exactly where the summit is, barely being able to peek over the edge. Waiting for the push. For the drop. “I’m gonna cum deep inside this pussy.”

And that was the push. 

Your orgasm overtakes you with shakes and clenches, every muscle in your body going completely rigid and releasing in seething waves. You cry out into the room, shouting nonsense into the room. 

He isn’t far behind you, and you feel the final slowdown as he groans deeply into your ear, still dragging his thick cock exquisitely against your walls as he spills deep inside of you. 

You come down from the high in a sudden rush of exhaustion, just taking him as he fucks his orgasm into you, helping him through his own finish. You come to clarity soon after, with the feel of his hot hands running up and down your body. 

“Shit,” you say profoundly. “I didn’t know how bad I needed that.” 

“Hmm. I did,” he states, and you crane your head downwards to catch his eyes. 

“Hey? Shut up.” He starts laughing first, which infects you almost immediately. Soon you’re both laughing messes, grabbing onto each other in a cackling embrace. 

Another thing you enjoy about Anakin: he knows he doesn’t have to take himself too seriously around you. 

In your stupor, you don’t notice the way his arms wrap around you to flip the two of you over until it’s happening. Suddenly, you’re on top of him, your legs straddling his hips. He uses the opportunity to reach up and kiss first one of your breasts and then the other, taking one of your nipples into his mouth for a second before you push him back down to the bed by his shoulder. 

“How do you still have so much energy left?” You ask him with a smile, sweeping the hair from his eyes to kiss him gently on the forehead. 

“Just a side effect of this pussy, princess,” he mutters. Suddenly, something that you said earlier comes to the forefront of your mind. 

_ We can stay like this forever if we want. _ Obviously you can’t stay like this literally forever, but the feel of his cock, still thick in you, gives you a wicked idea.

Smirking, you lean down to press your brow against his. 

“What if I said you could just… stay inside?” Confusion paints his face at your words and you continue. “You could just… stay here. Buried deep inside me.” 

“Are– uh. Are you being serious right now?” He asks. And Anakin  _ rarely _ stutters. You have hit the jackpot.

“ _ Yes,  _ Ani. I’ve had dreams about it before– Think I would sleep better stuffed full of your cock.” And nothing that you’re saying is even remotely a lie. At his shocked silence, you seal the deal. “You warmed me up earlier. Let me keep  _ you _ warm now?” With a roll of your hips, you sink back down further on his cock, feeling the pressure of his balls against your outer lips and his cum leaking out around them.

“Okay, I. I will try it,” he says, swallowing. 

“Thank you,” you whisper, laying your head against his chest. He runs a hand against your back, lulling you further into your exhaustion. 

“You know,” he says after a moment. “This is not what I expected tonight.” You can barely hear him, only registering every other word in your half-asleep state. 

“Maybe you should take more bubble baths, then,” you slur as you fall deeper towards sleep. His laugh lightly shakes you, and you feel rest taking you as he lightly kisses the top of your head.

“Maybe so.”

**Author's Note:**

> hehehe
> 
> come talk to me on [tumblr](https://sunsetkenobi.tumblr.com) or in the comments! i'm always down to talk ani or any other sw crush you might have :)


End file.
